Dogy
by Tashigi-chan
Summary: Cuando Coby regaló un cachorro a su hija nadie hubiera pensado que Smoker revelaría los recuerdos que tuvo junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Dogy, su perro. Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line.


**Dogy**

_Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. _

_Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line_

\- ¡ Papá!¡Mira lo que me ha regalado el tio Coby!

Una niña de 8 años con cabellos blancos y ojos oscuros apretaba contra su pecho un cachorro de perro. No parecía de una raza especifica pero sus orejas colgaban a los lados de su cabecita

Smoker vio al chucho, a su hija radiante de felicidad y al "tio" Coby sonriente. Y verla de esa manera le devolvió a su niñez, cuando el era pequeño y tenía a su inseparable compañero a su lado.

\- De acuerdo, nos lo quedaremos, pero tienes que aprender a cuidarlo. Entra en casa con el pequeño.

Ya sabes que tener un perro es una responsabilidad pero tambien te lo puedes pasar muy bien con él, jugar y correr, disfrutar del sol y de la playa... En cuanto a tu tio, voy a tener ahora unas palabras...

Dicho esto, los dos mencionados entraron raudos a casa. La niña no cabía de gozo por su felicidad

\- ¡Mamí, tenemos que ponerle un nombre!

Su madre miró al chucho, miro a su hija y supo que no podría resistirse a su sonrisa, así que empezó a organizar las cosas para el nuevo miembro de la familia

\- Venga, tenemos que buscarle un sitio para que duerma, comida...

Mientras esto sucedia, Smoker y Coby habían ido al estudio del primero

-¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle un cachorro? Deberías habernos consultado si queríamos tener una máscota en casa...

\- Pasamos por delante de un refugio de animales y nada más verlo se lanzó encima y empezó a acariciarlo.

\- En fin, es lo que toca, no le puedo negar nada a mi princesa

Smoker fue en busca de su hija. La encontró con su mujer y el cachorro preparando una cesta para que durmiera y buscando cuencos y demás accesorios.

\- ¿Sabes que yo de pequeño tenía uno muy parecido a este? La de cosas que pasamos juntos...

\- Cuéntamelas papí

\- Cuando vivía en Logetown mi madre no siempre tenía dinero para comprar comida para la familia por lo que a veces hacía pequeños recados para ganar un extra. En ellos, Dogy, siempre me acompañaba. Podía ir desde trepar a los arboles en busca de fruta, correr para evitar que me robaran los ladrones o defenderme si era necesario. Siempre juntos, viviendo aventuras sin parar.

-¡Qué divertido!

\- Y por las noches se enroscaba y dormía a mis pies, atento de que hubiera cualquier ruido extraño para despertarme. Si estoy vivo es gracias a él. Habiendo comido ya la Moku-Moku caí a un rio y si no hubiera sido porque se lanzó al agua y me sacó a rastras ahora mismo estaría muerto.

\- Cariño, no tenía ni idea de todo esto

La mente de Smoker seguía vagando entre los recuerdos, unos agradables, otros divertidos, otros tristes y otros dolorosos. Se había habierto la tapa y tenían que salir. Demasiado tiempo enterrados.

\- Me acuerdo de otra vez que unos piratas querían robarme el dinero que había ganado. Yo tenía mi porra de madera preparada para soltar golpes y Dogy estaba allí, controlando a los que yo no podía ver. Cuando uno se acercó demasiado por su lado saltó y le mordió en la pierna... Seguro que le dejó una buena cicatriz. Al final el pobre murió víctima de un pirata. Le dispararon y no me dio tiempo de llegar a evitarlo.

\- Eso no sucedera, para eso mis papás son los mejores del mundo y nos protejeran. Decidido, se llamará Dogy, así tambien te cuidará a ti como lo hará conmigo.

\- Está bien, se llamará Dogy. Así te cuidará y no te haras daño. Ya sabes que las niñas buenas nunca tienen cicatrices...

\- Pero mamí tiene muchas...

En esto que su madre se dirigió a Coby. La mirada de ella no presagiaba nada bueno después del comentario de su esposo

\- ¿Te importaria que durmiera ella en tu casa con Dogy?

\- ¡Claro, sin problemas! Así le puede mostrar al gruñon de Garp al nuevo miembro de la familia

Dicho esto recogió un par de cosas de la pequeña Amelie y se fueron juntos a ver al abuelo gruñon.

Smoker entendió que habia metido la pata. Durante el resto del día su esposa se negó a dirigirle la palabra y cuando fue la hora de ir a dormir, el se fue al dormitorio. En esto su esposa entro con un conjunto muy sujerente de lencería y se acercó a la cama donde estaba estirado

\- ¿Con que las chicas malas tienen cicatrices?

\- Ya sabes que la veo tan fragil y delicada que no quiero que se haga daño haciendo tonterias

\- Lo que no sabes es que las chicas muy malas usan esposas... Y al decir eso atrapó una de las manos de su marido en el cabezal de la cama. Cuando intentó zafarse para convertirse en humo se dio cuenta de que eran de kairoseki.

\- Ahora, almirante Smoker, sabrás lo que hacen las chicas muy malas a sus parejas...

\- Me encanta cuando me miras de esa manera Tashigi

Con estas palabras Tashigi apagó las luces y se dispuso a darle una lección que no olvidaría su marido.


End file.
